The invention relates to a stacking column for storing articles, in particular vehicle-body parts, on carrying arms of ratchet levers which pivot around a pivot pin from a rest position into an operating position, a plurality of ratchet levers being arranged one above the other or one beside the other and being in operative connection.
Such stacking columns are known in a wide variety of shapes and designs. They are usually vertical stacking columns which are arranged in a square. Such stacking columns are disclosed, for example, in German Patent 36 36 251 and also in DE-A 38 11 310.
For certain reasons, it may also prove to be advisable to arrange these stacking columns obliquely, as is disclosed in DE-A 41 33 464. It is also possible to arrange the stacking columns horizontally, as in DE-A 40 20 864.
Preferably, these stacking columns are also enclosed by a protective profile, as is described in more detail in EP-A-93 10 42 23.
In the case of all these stacking columns, the articles rest in or on the carrying arms of the ratchet levers, and there is a risk of the articles being displaced. In particular if the stacking columns are designed to be transportable, this disadvantage has a considerable adverse effect. Displacement on the carrying arms may additionally result in damage to the articles. As a result there has been a changeover, at the present time, to securing the articles in the stacking columns by additional means as well. Up until now, use has been made of all possible, complex clamps and other securing means, which result in considerable additional outlay.